Hashin! Uchuu Strike Witches!
by Ash19256
Summary: During a warp out to an uncharted section of space, a major malfunction sends the Yamato careening into another dimension, which has major differences from their own. On the ground in Dover, morale is at an all time low due to major losses to the Neuroi after their retaking of Gallia. Can the veteran crew of the Yamato turn the tide for humanity?
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

"Sir, the fourth expeditionary fleet is ready to warp at your command, sir," ECI officer Hina Matsuoka said. "All crew ready for warp, Admiral Kodai."

"Understood. Open channel to the rest of the fleet." Fleet Admiral Susumu Kodai relaxed in his chair aboard the _Yamato_. His hair was an unusual grayish black, and his slightly sagging frame showed that he was in his early 60s. He had been promoted to Fleet Admiral following his heroics during what had come to be known as the Black Hole War against the forces of what was known as the Star Alliance, dominated by the S.U.S. The war barely lasted a few days once the _Yamato_ became involved. The moment which caused Earth Defense Force HQ to give him such a promotion was the use of the _Yamato_'s Wave Motion Gun to seal a black hole which threatened the Earth.

"Channel open sir. Heading to ECI center to prepare for warp." With that, Matsuoka's chair slid back before receding into the floor, with the hole left behind being covered by an extending panel shortly thereafter.

"Attention all ships. This is Fleet Admiral Susumu Kodai. Warp!" Just as the command was given, a sudden explosion shook the _Yamato_. As the great space battleship lurched slightly, it seemed to vanish into space.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay?" Tactical Officer Masaru Kamijo, asked dazedly. Various voices replied in the affirmative.<p>

"Hina, what is the status of the ship?" Kodai asked, looking around seeing everyone getting up and back to their stations.

"There is good news and bad news Admiral Kodai. The ship is almost entirely intact, and all crew are accounted for." Hina typed away at her keyboard before continuing." But the bad news is that our warps systems are offline, and I cannot reach any Earth Defense Forces. It is as if they just disappeared."

"Where are we?" Navigation Officer Hideki Kobayashi asked, stunned by Matsuoka's information.

"We appear to be in orbit around what appears to be Earth, but there are some major anomalies. Number one of which being the lack of any artificial satellites orbiting it. Number two is the very large chunk of Europe that is severely discolored, and which looks almost black." Matsuoka shook her head and sighed. "I don't think we are anywhere near the Earth we are familiar with."

"Launch probes, let's see what we're dealing with here." Kodai keyed in the command to begin moving his chair up into his quarters. "I will be in my quarters. Inform me once the survey is complete."

"Yes Admiral Kodai!" The bridge crew set to work doing their jobs, with the uneeded Kamijo and Kobayashi returning to their quarters to rest and relax.

Little did the crew of the _Yamato _know, they would soon be involving themselves in a conflict on par with the war against the Gamilons.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, several hundred miles below, in Dover, Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke looked over reports from the front lines in Gallia.<p>

_'Damn, if this rate of loss keeps up, there won't _be _enough Gallians left alive to call Gallia home,'_ she thought. _'I've got to find a way to break the stalemate and keep the rest of the 501st alive, but how? How can a commander pull victory out of the jaws of this certain of a defeat?'_ The teenage witch looked skyward.

_'I know I don't pray often, but if there is any kind of higher power out there, I need your help.'_ The young witch sighed, and went to go prepare herself for bed.

In the barracks, Elia Juutilainen checked her tarot cards while looking into the future with her magic. In her vision, she saw a strange version of the _Yamato_, which could fly, fire lasers from it's main guns, launch rockets which steered themselves towards their target, and launch fighter aircraft that flew without propellers. She snapped back to reality with a start, her tarot cards laid out in prediction.

_'So my cards predict the re-emergence of hope, and the arrival of justice. I honestly hope so. Morale had been at an all time low ever since the Neuroi managed to retake Gallia.'_ Once she had cleaned up from her prediction work, she prepared for bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes – Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction on the site. Please review! Also, if you know what the official first names of Tactical Officer Kamijo and Navigation Officer Kobayashi, I will be glad to correct them.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Darkest before Dawn

"Admiral Kodai, your presence is requested on the bridge," the communications speaker in Kodai's desk stated.

"Understood. I will be there shortly," Kodai replied. He put on his captain's coat and cap before returning to his chair, and keying in the command to return to the bridge. Once Kodai returned to the bridge, he said, "Matsuoka, what do you have for us?"

"The probe survey confirms that this is not the Earth we are familiar with. North America appears to be in the shape of a five pointed star to an extent, and there is no evidence of any space launch sites anywhere on the planet. Also, there's something I think you should see." Matsuoka's fingers flew over the keyboard, bringing up a video feed from one of the probes. "This was taken 10 minutes ago. It shows both the technological level of the natives, and what they are up against." As Hina spoke, the video began to play, showing what looked to be all-but ancient World War 2 military forces engaging strange, alien war machines.

"So wait. This version of Earth is facing alien invasion in the 1940s?!" Kobayashi asked, angered that aliens would dare attack any version of Earth.

"That's right. And although we must wait for Admiral Kodai's orders, I would fully recommend and support a decision to help the natives." Everyone turned towards Admiral Kodai.

"Hina, where is the most thinly stretched native military force?" Kodai asked, his voice calm and steady.

"It would appear that there are only a few air and naval bases defending the native equivalent of Great Britain, which, according to intercepted radio communications is known as Britannia." Matsuoka looked up from her keyboard.

"Kobayashi, set a course that will bring us down in between Britannia and Europe. Kamijo, prepare fighter squadrons for launch and ready all weapon systems. Communications Officer Lagunov, once we are in range, put us in contact with the native military command. All hands to battle stations!" Kodai shouted a string of orders as the _Yamato_'s distinctive general quarters alarm came on.

"Space Battleship Yamato, engage!"

* * *

><p>"Strike Witches! We have to hold the line! If we lose here, Britannia falls to the Neuroi!" Mio shouted into her radio as her A7M Reppu roared through the sky.<p>

"Don't you think we know that? We're getting overwhelmed here! Where are those reinforcements?!" Shirley shouted back.

"5 minutes out! Come on, we can do this!" Yoshika shouted as she opened fire with her machine gun, tearing apart a Neuroi drone. Almost instantly another appeared. This was much the same story for the rest of the 501st, as the Neuroi were numerous enough that they couldn't shoot down all of them. The battle raged on for several minutes, and even with reinforcements in the form of conventional fighter squadrons and naval forces, the humans were still losing badly.

Suddenly, a massive contact appeared on radar, approaching from the west.

"New contact on radar! It's the size of the IFS _Yamato_!" Minna shouted into her radio, warning friendly units about it.

"What is it Minna?" Yoshika asked, trying desperately to avoid being hit as she retreated to get out of a massive cluster of Neuroi.

"It's some sort of flying ship! It looks a lot like the _Yamato_... and I'm detecting that it has a human crew!" Minna shouted, confused by the appearance of the warship.

"Ehh?!" Yoshika shouted, confused. "Have they perfected the Neuroification device they used last time?"

"No, they haven't. And wasn't the _Yamato_ moved to defend Fuso?" Erica replied

The Neuroi appeared to have also detected the new contact, and opened fire upon something above and behind the witches. Shortly after, 9 blue laser beams lanced through the clouds as a loud sound was heard.

_***BSSSSHHHM***_

When these beams hit, they simply punched clean through, instantly vaporizing around 30 Neuroi.

"EHHH?!" Yoshika shouted as she stared at where the beams had come from.

As if this was not confusing enough, an almost ludicrous amount of rockets roared through the cloud bank before veering towards individual targets.

"Whaa... How?!" Sanya said, absolutely baffled. "My rockets can't do that!"

Each rocket blasted the Neuroi it hit apart, revealing their cores. Capitalizing on this, the witches opened fire, disintegrating 100 Neuroi with only around 130 bullets. Shortly after the witches ceased fire, they heard a strange roaring noise approaching from the west.

"Ok, what now?" Minna asked, her voice betraying a mixture of confusion and irritation.

When they looked towards it, large squadrons of unusual, propeller-less aircraft flew through the air towards the Neuroi. Once they got to around 1000 meters from the Neuroi, they launched a massive swarm of rockets which veered off towards targets similarly to the first salvo, although the explosions were noticeably smaller. As the aircraft closed in, one got hit by a Neuroi beam. Instead of bursting into flame and then exploding in midair as the witches, and probably the Neuroi as well, expected, it simply veered off towards the left, and began returning into the clouds after losing a medium sized portion of it's left wing, it's engines becoming slightly louder as it retreated.

The rest of the strange fighters selected targets and tore into the Neuroi they had damaged earlier with machine guns, flying, despite all their differences, very similarly to how normal aircraft would fly when engaging a target. The witches began to climb, seeking the altitude advantage against the Neuroi. However as the aerial battle raged on below, a few major maneuvers revealed surprising capabilities from the strange fighter planes as they began to turn the tide against the Neuroi.

For example, one aircraft with a strange, triangle like shape, had a Neuroi on it's tail when it seemed to jump upwards before falling in behind the Neuroi that had been chasing it and shredding it with machine gun fire. Another time, one of them seemed to almost turn 90 degrees to fire on a Neuroi next to it before it's nose slid back into normal flight. By the time the witches reached a practical attack altitude, there were no Neuroi left to attack!

Only once the Neuroi were destroyed did what Minna had detected appear and begin recovering aircraft.

"Whoa... Minna, you weren't kidding when you said that thing was the size of the _Yamato..._" Yoshika said, before she moved to the side of the ship. "Ehh?!"

"What is it, Yoshika-chan?" Lynnette asked.

"The kanji on the side of the bow over here say that this is the, and I quote, '_Uchuu Senkan Yamato_'!"

There was dead silence for 2 seconds, followed by, "WHAT?!"

"Okay, we need answers." Minna activated her radio. "This is Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to _Uchuu Senkan Yamato_. Care to introduce yourselves?"

A few seconds later, she got a reply. "This is Fleet Admiral Susumu Kodai, commanding officer of the Space Battleship _Yamato_."

"Where are you from?"

"Technically speaking, we are from a form of parallel universe. I extend an invitation for you and those under your command to come aboard the _Yamato _so it can be explained in greater detail, and so that we can share information."

Minna paused, her mind warring over what to do. If she accepted, all of this could be explained, and she might be able to convince these strange people to stick around to help defend Britannia. On the other hand, this could be some Neuroi trap. Eventually, she had the decision made for her when her Striker unit sputtered and died.

"Waaghh!" she shouted, her voice betraying her panic.

Thankfully, Gertrude, who had been hovering next to her commander, managed to catch Minna before she fell too far.

There was a very brief pause. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm alright. One of my fellow witches caught me, thankfully," Minna replied, shaken by her near brush with death. "I think we'll be taking you up on your offer."

"Okay. I'll relay the order for Reaper squadron to remain on station for a bit longer while you land aboard the _Yamato_."

"This is Major Mio Sakamoto, I will begin returning to base. I doubt my A7M will be able to land aboard the _Yamato_."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>30 minutes earlier...<p>

"Admiral Kodai, it appears that our course will land us right in the middle of a military engagement between the natives and the aliens."

"Hina, prepare ECI for combat. Kamijo, prepare to engage the enemy. Kobayashi, maintain course," Kodai said, remaining calm. "Order the Cosmo squadrons to launch when ready."

The rest of the bridge crew replied, "Yes admiral!"

Suddenly, the ship was rocked by a volley of energy beams.

"Kamijo, return fire!" Kodai shouted

Kamijo shouted, "Main forward guns, firing! Missile launchers, firing! Cosmo Pulsars and Cosmo Zeros, move to engage!"

"Mr. Kobayashi, keep us at a distance." Kodai relaxed back into his as he checked damage reports. Or rather, the damage report. They had taken no damage to any systems, although they had broiled the paint.

"Sir, these Neuroi are barely managing to challenge the fighter squadrons." Hina spoke, slightly surprised.

"Remember, we are around 260 years ahead of what the Neuroi normally fight." Kodai looked out the bridge windows towards the clouds that obscured the battle.

_'I wonder how the fighter pilots out there are doing,'_ Kodai thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Cosmo Pulsars and Cosmo Zeros, move to engage!"<p>

At these words, around 100 space fighters banked hard and turned towards the Neuroi.

In the cockpit of the lead Cosmo Zero, call sign _**Reaper 1**_, sat Akira 'Rei' Yamamoto, daughter of the original Hayato Yamamoto. _'Well, time to live up to dad's legacy.' _Up until this engagement, Akira had been promoted due to both influence from her father, and her high scores in every simulator and war game in which she participated. At her insistence, the promotions were mostly due to the latter, although her posting on the _Yamato_ was entirely due to her father.

"Understood. Moving to engage," Rei replied. "Reaper squadron, let's rip em' up!"

"Yes ma'am!" With that, her squadron of 7 Cosmo Zeros tore into the Neuroi, unleashing an impressive salvo of missiles.

"Negative effect on target, close to laser range!"

As the fighters closed in, a lucky Neuroi laser hit one of the Cosmo Pulsars in the wing.

"This is _**Viper 3**_, I'm hit! Returning to the Yamato!"

Once the rest of the Cosmo Pulsars and Cosmo Zeros engaged in dogfighting the Neuroi, it became something of a curb-stomp battle. Even when one of the Neuroi managed to get behind Akira, she was able to pull off a maneuver her father had used in the Battle of Jupiter against Gamilon forces. Although the maneuver crushed her into her seat, she managed to maintain control as her Zero accelerated upwards before slowing, allowing her to drop behind her Neuroi opponent. Her 4 Type 197 7.7mm spacecraft pulse lasers and twin Type 199 20mm spacecraft pulse lasers made short work of the unfortunate alien. "Splash one."

_'Dear Lord, this is easier than curb-stomping dad in Command and Conquer,' _Akira thought as her aircraft sped through the shimmering dust cloud left in her wake. _'And dad couldn't set up base defenses to save his life.'_

As she looked out through the canopy of the Zero, she saw _**Viper 1**_ pull off a maneuver that his great-great-however many greats grandfather, Manfred von Richthofen would have been proud of, swinging the nose through 90 degrees to attack one Neuroi before snapping back to the direction he had been heading before.

Eventually, the amassed might of the battlecraft of the _Yamato_ began to wear down the Neuroi. Even with their immense numbers, regeneration, and lasers, the Neuroi were not invincible. And considering that the _Yamato_'s battlecraft were far more advanced than Allied fighters of the time, the Neuroi were utterly decimated. Only one tenth of the Neuroi that started the engagement survived, and none of them escaped.

"This is Admiral Kodai. Excellent work, return to the _Yamato_."

"Yes sir. Reaper squadron, form up."

"Yes ma'am!"

As Reaper squadron climbed and began to circle over the _Yamato_, Akira turned her thoughts towards the world they had arrived in. _'What a strange place. Although I can't say it's any worse than the one we came from.'_

As she looked out to the left of her aircraft, she saw Viper squadron pull up alongside her squadron. She also saw the pilot of _**Viper 1**_ turn to look at her

"Hey Rei, once we get back aboard the _Yamato_, want to hang out in the rec room? I hear that Nikita brought one of those old movies about the _Yamato_'s mission in 2199, along with a movie from 2012. I think it was called _The Avengers_ or something like that."

"Eh, sure. Not like I have any better ideas. Although I'm fairly certain you have other ideas for what we could be doing, Andy," Akira said, _sotto voce,_ making very clear just what she meant by other ideas. Akira then began chuckling when Andrew coughed, likely turning bright red.

As she looked back towards the displays in her cockpit, she said, "Andy, I think it's your squadron's turn to land."

"You're right. See you later!" With that, Viper squadron broke off and began flying to line up for landing.

For a while, Reaper squadron just kept circling above the _Yamato_, keeping a close eye out for any potential threats. However, just before she would have given the order to begin preparing to land, she received a new order from Communications Officer Lagunov.

"Please remain on station a bit longer. It would appear that those, 'Strike Witches', that you helped will be coming aboard. In part, from what I heard, due to equipment malfunction necessitating that they land as soon as possible."

"And the admiral wants to facilitate this by having us stay on station a bit longer so that they can land first," Akira replied, deadpan.

"Pretty much."

Akira sighed. "Fine, we'll stay on station until they are aboard."

"Copy."

After even more circling, Akira and her squadron finally received the order to land. Akira herself also received an order to report to the conference room shortly after landing along with Major Andrew Richthofen.

Akira grumbled under her breath. "Just when I think I might get a chance to relax with Andy, first something comes up that keeps me from landing, making me miss ninety percent of whatever they choose to show first, then another order comes in that pulls us both into some meeting. I really hope this is important..."


	3. Re-write notice

I am in the process of re-writing the two chapters of _**Hashin! Uchuu Strike Witches!**_, and updates will not occur until this is complete. Thank you for your patience, and I apologize for the delay.


End file.
